


Stars

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform, wanda x vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scarlet Vision first kiss<br/>IM SORRY THIS IS SO CLICHE<br/>BUT I TOTALLY DONT CARE AT ALL BECAUSE SCARLET VISION <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The sound of a gun.

The dust rising in the air as the bullets hit the dirt. 

The pain of 47 of those bullets piercing his chest. 

He spoke, it was only 5 words, but he had said something before he died.

You didn't see that coming.

Then his heart stopped. And she felt it.

She felt it all.

She dropped to her knees and screamed. 

The pain she was feeling radiated from her in the form of red mist, wiping out any Ultron bot within a 10 foot radius. 

And just like that, he was gone. Her brother, her twin, her whole life, had been ripped from her by a robot that she helped create.

Her heart pounded in her chest, even though she wished it had stopped when his did. 

She stood, wiping tears from her eyes. She couldn't let that monster see her cry.

When she found him, he spoke to her. Every word that came out of his mouth made her cringe. The sound of his voice alone clouded her mind with murderous thoughts. 

Wanda, if you stay here, you'll die.

He had no right to speak to her. Not after what he had just done to her. He couldn't pretend that he cared. 

I just did

That's what she told him. Physically, she might've been standing in front of him, but inside, she was dead. 

Do you know how it felt?

She wanted him to know. He deserved to feel her pain.

So she ripped out his heart. Just like he had ripped out hers. 

It felt like that

She looked at the round piece of equipment with wires poking out of it. The thing that Ultron called his heart. 

But she didn't look at it long. 

Because then the city fell. 

And she woke up.

\-------------

Wanda sat up, only to discover that she was panting. With the simple flick of her wrist she turned on her light. What she saw when everything in her room was once again visible was no surprise. Everything was a mess. She sighed heavily and threw off her covers. Not again. 

Every night for the past six months she had been having the same dream. Or really she should say nightmare. She slid off of the bed and stood up, the cold tiles sending a chill down her spine. When she had this dream, she always lost control over her powers and destroyed everything around her. The chair next to her desk, the television, the remote control, the flowers, even the windows were cracked. She felt guilty because she was costing Stark so much money for the damage she caused, but then again, she still wasn't a fan of him.

Wanda picked up the pretty disheveled chair from the floor and placed it back where it had been on the other side of the room. She turned her head to her little digital clock, which surprisingly enough was still intact, and saw that it was 3 in the morning. Great, still 3 more hours until training began. While walking towards her bedroom door, she grabbed her red leather jacket off of the floor and threw it on. There was only one place she knew she could go for solitude. 

Less than 10 minutes later, Wanda found herself outside, sitting on the dew covered grass, staring up at the stars. She found herself on this side of the building at least 4 times a week. It was the perfect place to gaze up at the night sky and let your troubles slip away. 

She and Pietro use to lay on the grass and look up at the stars. The two of them would try to connect them and make up their own constellations. Now that he was gone, she swore she could see his face in the stars sometimes, looking down at her. It took a lot to keep herself from tearing up over little things like this, but she knew Pietro wouldn't want her to cry. It was so hard, but she held everything in, for him. 

While staring at the sky, Wanda noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and found that Vision was hovering inches above the grass, staring at her, almost marveling at her. Obviously he hadn't noticed that she saw him because he continued to stare even when she looked him directly in the eye. "Hey Vizh," she said in a quiet voice. 

Wanda's voice snapped Vision out of his trance and he smiled at her. "I apologize, Miss. Maximoff. I hope I didn't startle you." At this point, it must've seemed like he was programed to say those words because they came out of his mouth so often. He stopped and stared at Wanda more than he was proud to admit, but he couldn't help it. Something about her just attracted his gaze, and once he was looking at her, he couldn't pull himself away. 

"You would think by now you would know to call me Wanda," she told him, standing up. She took several steps towards her android friend and smiled back at him. "We spend a lot of time together, you know. There is no need for formalities anymore." For the past few months, Vision has been helping her through her grief. He is seemingly always there when she needs him, even if its only to sit in silence. 

 

Vision chuckled and nodded. "I apologize, Mi- Wanda. Sometimes being around you just makes it hard to remember things." He lowered himself to the ground so he could be closer to her. 

Wanda's cheeks heated up. "Are you flirting with me?" This wasn't the first time that he had said something that sounded very similar to a pick up line. But she knew very well that he never meant it that way, he was still very naive, even though he knew everything. 

"No of course not. I was just stating a fact." Vision's smile grew and he took a small step towards her. "I noticed you like to look at the stars," he said, changing the subject swiftly.

Wanda nodded. "Yes, I've told you that." She tilted her head to the side slightly, so she could get a better look at him. She couldn't help but to love the way he looked in the moonlight. Or maybe she just loved the way he looked in any light.. He was so unique, so confident. His presence was almost enchanting to her. 

"Wonderful. Because I believe I have found something you may want to witness, then." Vision had known about this place for a while, and he thought it would be nice to share it with the one person in his life he cared very deeply for. It wasn't exactly a secret place or anything, in fact, it was accessible to just about anyone, but because Wanda was still sitting in the grass and looking at the sky, he assumed she hadn't discovered it yet. 

 

"Ok," she said quietly, curious to know what it was that Vision wanted to show her. "Lead the way, then." She gestured for him to walk around her and lead her to his discovery, but to her surprise, he scooped her into his arms and took flight. The feeling of his muscular arms carrying her wasn't an unfamiliar one, as he had been the one who carried her from the falling city six months ago. But he had also caught her several times when she was still learning how to fly. 

 

Less than a minute later, Vision landed on the roof and gently placed Wanda down. A smile still adorning his scarlet features. "The view from up here is much better," he told her simply, pointing at the stars. 

Wanda turned her head and looked to see the glowing balls of light in the sky above them. From up here, they seemed much closer. She almost felt like she could reach out and grab them. The beauty of this scene memorized Wanda, and her eyes were now locked on the stars above them. She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, still marveling at the stars as her legs swung back and forth. 

Although the stars in the sky were beautiful, there was only one star that Vision was concerned about. His eyes were locked on Wanda, who looked particularly magnificent in the starlight. He followed her to the edge of the roof and sat down by her, leaving only an inch of space between them. He continued to look at her while she gazed off into the night sky. She looked so happy, so at peace, and that is all he ever wanted to see her be. 

Vision had seen her at her very worst. She had sobbed into his chest several times, she had shared her pain with him. He knew exactly what she felt most of the day, and seeing her in such a state hurt him in a way he couldn't understand. He cared for her, and he couldn't grasp why exactly he cared so much. 

While staring at the stars, Wanda noticed Vision's staring out of the corner of her eye again. Her cheeks turned red again and she turned her head to look at him. She hadn't realized how close they were until she met his blue eyes. She never realized until that moment how beautiful his eyes actually were. Instead of the normal pupil and iris combination a normal person's eyes would have, Vision's eyes had screws of some sort. Every time he blinked, the screws turned, and when he focused on something or turned his gaze somewhere else, they turned even more. They were so complicated, yet so simple at the same time. Just like he was. 

Wanda suddenly began to lean in towards him, not realizing what she had been doing until her lips met his synthetic ones. Her eyes closed and she swore that she felt some sort of a spark when their lips touched. She relaxed when Vision kissed her back. 

Vision didn't really know what had been happening until he felt her soft pink lips against his. He was certainly surprised by the sudden gesture, but he didn't mind it. In fact, he liked it. The sensation of their lips meeting made him feel good, good in ways he didn't quite understand yet. Although he was still a bit confused, he returned the kiss and closed his eyes. 

When Wanda pulled away, Vision could still feel the sensation of her lips on his. Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw she was smiling at him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of the right words. There really were no words to describe the things he had just experienced. So instead of saying anything, he just wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. 

Wanda laid her head gently on Vision's shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck. A part of her was still in shock that she had just kissed Vision, but a larger part of her was so happy she did. Wanda knew that she had just opened up a whole new world for the two of them, and she had a feeling it was going to be a good one.


End file.
